Nothing But a Dream
by Averial Flames
Summary: In the midst of the dreaded leaf-bare, Jayfeather is starving for catmint to save his clan. Hoping to find some by using his powers, he falls asleep and meets someone who he thought he wouldn't be seeing for a long time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Jay's Wing!" A familiar voiced roused Jayfeather's sleep. He blinked his eyes open, then realized that he could see. He was in a familiar yet unfamiliar forest.

_I must be dreaming,_ he thought. He shook his muzzle, then strained his ears to hear that voice again. However, as hard as he tried, he could not hear that melodious sound again. Just when he gave up all hope, it came back.

"Jay's Wing!" The voice drifted to his ears, riding with the wind.

"Who is it?" Jayfeather called out, curious. Is it another ancient Tribe cat, giving him a sign?

"Jay's Wing..." A white she-cat stepped out. "Jay's Wing, I've been waiting for you!"

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather cried happily, then jumped over to her and brushed against her muzzle like they were old friends. In a sense, they were.

"I've been searching for you," Half Moon murmured warmly into his ear.

Jayfeather stepped back and looked deeply into her green eyes. "For what?" It was hard to say that he didn't have feelings for her, but since he was medicine cat, he was not allowed to have a mate.

Half Moon ignored his question. "Come with me." Instead, she beckoned with her tail, signaling for him to follow. She dashed away into the trees, with Jayfeather following her.

The two cats raced through the oddly bright forest. It was almost like greenleaf, warm and sunny. Prey was dashing around, taking no notice of the cats in their territory. How Jayfeather wished he could take some back to his clan in the waking world!

The medicine cat sniffed the air, then realized that this was not ThunderClan territory, nor was it any other cat's territory. _This is a place for just the two of us_, the gray cat thought happily. It was almost as if all his troubles in the waking world had disappeared. No more Dark Forest, no prophecy, no greencough back at camp.

And best of all, he was with Half Moon right now.

"Half Moon...where are we going?" Jayfeather asked out loud.

Half Moon turned around and gave Jayfeather a warm purr. "It's a secret." Her green eyes glittered with excite.

Finally, the two cats reached their destination. "Jay's Wing...do you like it?"

Jayfeather scanned the area ahead of him. It was similar to ThunderClan's camp, but more grass-filled. There was a small stream in the bottom of the gorge, fitting in perfectly with the grassy meadow on both sides of it.

"I love it," Jayfeather replied, breathless. It's greenleaf, he told himself. It's not leaf-bare. There's no Dark Forest. Our lives are happy right now.

Jayfeather leaped down into the gorge, with Half Moon following him. When he crouched down to take a nap, Half Moon brushed her tail down his flank.

"No, Jay's Wing. That's not what I took you here for." Her eyes, so bright a few heartbeats ago, was now clouded with shadows. "I wish I could spend more time with you, but you will have to leave soon." She bounded away to a corner of the gorge.

Jayfeather's curiosity got the better of him. He slowly stood up and dashed next to Half Moon.

"Catmint." Jayfeather leaned down to nip some, but then he remembered that this was not his world.

"Yes. It's catmint. You need this to heal your sick clanmates right now. One is on the brink of death. But you know that, don't you?" Half Moon's look was full of sorrow. "Brambleclaw. If you don't do something soon, he will die."

Jayfeather's breath caught in his throat. It was true that Brambleclaw was not his father and that Jayfeather didn't care for him. But as his role as medicine cat, he needed to save the clan deputy. Not his father, but the deputy of ThunderClan.

"Is there...is there a way to bring this into the waking world?" Jayfeather asked hopefully.

At this point, Half Moon let out a soft purr. "Yes. You, with the power of stars in your paws, can bring this back to your clan." She leaned down and nipped a mouthful of catmint, and then she pushed it to Jayfeather. "Hold it in your jaws. I will send you back to your clan."

Jayfeather wanted to ask question after question, but experience had taught him that some things were better left unsaid. Instead, he leaned down and took as much catmint as he could in his jaws.

"I'll miss you..." Half Moon reached over and brushed her muzzle against Jayfeather's ears. The tomcat wanted to purr in happiness, but the catmint would fall out if he did. Instead, he just entwined his tail in hers. They two of them stood there for a few seconds, then Half Moon stepped back and Jayfeather felt himself floating away.

"I'll will always wait for you, Jay's Wing..."

**My first Warriors fic ^_^ Ahh, I had this idea for a long time, good thing I finally got it out of my head.**


End file.
